Bleach: A Vizard's Tale
by Thomas Bourne
Summary: The story of a powerful young Shinigami who's life was turned bitter by an event out of his control. Experience the story of Zouma Santeku as he faces trials in Seireitei, and confronts his inner demons in The Vaizard, and even beyond.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**Bleach: A Vizard's Story**

Chapter 1

The beast drifted through the darkness, finding the door that it had been searching for during the last few hours. The beast was not pleased, this made obvious by the deep, menacing growl that was vibrating in the beast's throat. The beast was very hungry, saliva dripping from its mouth like a waterfall. It entered the house, looking around. _Where are you wifey…?_ The beast said this in a slow, metallic voice. It did not seem to know what these words meant, but the beast had taken to uttering this over and over, for it was a mindless beast. At last, it located exactly the room it was searching for. It passed straight through the door, and looked around, seeing it's soon to be victims_. Meal time… _The beast opened it's mouth, and. . .

Zouma awoke from his nightmare, sweating, breathing hard. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and sat up in his bed. A face hovered above him, and he flinched, his right hand flicking to the side of his bed, fumbling for the hilt of his blade. The figure above Zouma's head reached out quickly, grabbing his wrist. "No no!" the figure exclaimed. "It's me!" The face of the figure was illuminated by the lighting of a candle, revealing a young, pale, beautiful girl's face. She had long, silky, beautiful brown hair that drifted to her shoulders. She was wearing a white bath robe, and she had glimmering brown eyes. "It's Rein!" the girl said, grabbing Zouma's shoulders and shaking him. Zouma immediately came to his senses, and exhaled a sigh of relief. "You were screaming in your sleep", Rein said. "Are you all right?" "Bad dream, that's all…" Zouma replied. "You should go back to your room before rumors get started." Rein smiled at Zouma. "You're sure you're all right?" she asked. "Yeah", Zouma responded, closing his eyes and laying back in bed. Rein left his room, disappearing off into the Squad 5 hallways and going back to her own room. Zouma opened his eyes back up again. He was not going to sleep again that night.

Zouma swung out of bed, smiling at Rein's kindness. She'd been his friend for years, even dating back to their time before becoming Shinigami. Zouma, Rein, and their other friends Udon and Kuroi had known each other and practically been a family back when they'd lived in the poorest district of Rukongai, fending for themselves and stealing to survive. Udon was dark skinned with heavy muscle, and a buzz cut. He was huge, at least seven feet tall, and with glimmering green eyes. Kuroi had silver colored eyes, and gelled back silver hair. He was the same height as Rein. Zouma was glad to have such friends, and glad that they were so loyal to him, and he to them. Zouma grabbed his Zanpakutou from the bed side, and donned his black shinigami robes. Zouma then proceeded to leave his room, and also leave the living portion of the Squad 5 Barracks. He entered a large grassy area inside of the barracks, which happened to be a training area. Zouma noticed multiple puddles, signifying that it had recently been watered, or signifying that Udon, who was the third seat, had recently trained in this area with his water zanpakutou. Zouma looked down at his own reflection. He was tall, about 5'11, and had tanned skin. He had brown eyes, and short cropped black hair. Zouma's outfit had a badge on it which signified that he was the Vice Captain of Squad 5. Zouma was a significantly powerful Vice Captain, wielding a zanpakutou known as Tenrai. Tenrai had two abilities. The first was to generate blue flames which Zouma named Cold Fire. The Cold Fire could burn the exterior of a foe, while freezing their energy flow in the burned area. If afflicted in the right area, Zouma could stop a foe's Reiatsu completely. Some said that Zouma's zanpakutou was second only to that of The Captain Commander of The Gotei Thirteen, Captain of Squad 1, Yammamoto Genryuusai. It came with a second ability known as The Infinite Cut. This ability was a cut that never stopped it's damage. Once Zouma inflicted the injury, the cut would spread and deepen until nothing was left, or the body part that was cut was severed. Not even Zouma was immune to his own ability. "I am Zouma Santeku, Vice Captain of Squad 5", he told himself with a grin, thinking back to when he had first joined the Gotei 13, and looked up to higher authorities. Now that he was somewhat of an authority, he no longer finished off hollows when hunting them. He let his teammates do that. However, it was not because of his authority that he did this. Mainly, it was because a few years previously, Zouma had reduced a hollow to pure Reiatsu, and absorbed it. He didn't even know how he did it, but it had happened more then once. Since then, Zouma had refrained from finishing off hollows, for fear of absorbing them again, especially in front of someone else.

Zouma practiced some Kidou first, shooting at targets with a technique known as Shakkaho, Shot of Red Fire. He also practiced sword maneuvers. Zouma's training was not very deep or detailed, because it was late, and he just needed to clear his mind a bit. Zouma was about to continue his training, when an explosion occurred nearby. Zouma whirled around. "What the hell?!" he demanded. Zouma ran towards the sound, moving through the hallways and various parts of the barracks, until he reached the exit. Zouma swung open the door, and looked outside. There was a large flame dancing up several meters away, with black smoke drifting from it. Zouma held his zanpakutou tightly in a two handed grip, taking a couple of steps forwards. A white figure flew forwards, striking Zouma. Zouma was rammed against a wall, something around his neck, possibly the assailant's hand. Zouma looked into the eyes of the assailant. "Who are you?" he asked. The assailant grinned, his eyes widening, revealing that they were both blood red, and blood shot. The moonlight gave an eerie, sort of menacing light to the assailant's eyes. He had an all white body, and a six pack on his torso. He had clawed hands, and long red hair. "I'm your reaper…" he whispered with a cackle. "What are you…?" Zouma asked.

Chapter 2

"What am I?" the assailant asked, grinning menacingly from ear to ear. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you no matter what I am." Zouma spat, and he released a burst of Reiatsu. It wasn't very large, because Zouma could not release that much Reiatsu at once since he was backed up against the barracks, meaning releasing too much would damage them and kill people. However, he released enough to knock back the assailant by two inches, allowing Zouma room to stab towards his foe's heart. The assailant, still grinning, launched backwards off of the ground, digging his feet into the ground so that he skidded, drawing up dust and rocks. Zouma rushed forwards, wielding his blade in a two handed grip, and slashing at his opponent. The assailant burst into fits of mad laughter as he drew out a large bladed buster sword with a long chain on the end, and grabbed a hold of the chain instead of the hilt, blocking Zouma's slash by bringing the large blade into the way. The blades clashed viciously, scraping against each other as sparks flew.

Zouma took a large jump back, raising his blade up as he exhaled, his eyes lighting up with his Reiatsu, which was an odd white-blue. Zouma moved forwards again, hacking down diagonally from the left towards the assailant's shoulder. The assailant yanked on the chain, bringing his blade up to block Zouma's once more. Zouma whirled around, and the assailant took three steps back. The assailant whirled the chain around, spinning the large buster sword. Zouma watched it, and the assailant brought his arm roaring forwards, sending the blade towards Zouma in a slashing arc. Zouma brought his blade up to parry, and the buster sword scraped against his blade, more sparks flying as he was pushed off balance by the raw strength of the impact. "HA!" the assailant exclaimed, appearing to be in some form of combat high. He rushed forwards, spinning his blade into a slash down on Zouma's skull. Zouma, off balance already, was knocked to the ground, and sent rolling through the dirt upon blocking the strike. Zouma aimed his left palm at the assailant. An orb of red reiatsu generated on his palm. "Hado #31: SHAKKAHO!" he exclaimed. The shot fired out. "No incantation?" the assailant asked as he took a viciously fast side step to the right, evading the attack. "And it's still pretty powerful. I'm impressed." Zouma rushed forwards while his opponent was still talking. "You'll find that I'm full of surprises", he said. He stabbed towards his opponent, but suddenly, the assailant burst into a mischievous grin. "What's so funny?" Zouma asked as his blade was parried by that of the foe. "It's time to make things more difficult", the assailant replied.

"What?" Zouma questioned. Suddenly, the assassin yanked on the chain, and grabbed the buster sword by the hilt instead of the chain. He swung powerfully, and Zouma parried, but just barely. The assailant dragged his blade across Zouma's, sparks flying as a metallic screech sound was heard. He brought his blade chopping down immediately as a follow up, and Zouma once more brought his blade up to block. The assailant never lost his grin as he dragged his blade across Zouma's again, this time cracking Zouma's blade. "Tch…" Zouma muttered as the assailant whirled his blade backwards once finished drawing it away, straight into the air. The assailant punched Zouma in the gut, and Zouma gasped, blood flying out of his mouth as a crunching sound was heard, and the assailant twisted his robe with the punch. Zouma flew back, bashing against the wall of the Squad 5 barracks, creating a crashing sound as he hit, and falling back from a crater he had made in the wall by hitting it. "You're faster then me", Zouma said. "But you're not stronger." He dashed forwards, slashing at his opponent, who grinned widely. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! FIGHT ME EVEN WHEN YOU KNOW YOUR DEFEAT IS INEVITABLE!" He slashed forwards to meet Zouma's slash, and Zouma's blade cracked even more as the impact was made. Zouma was sent rolling through the dirt, and he aimed his palm at the assailant again. Another shakkaho fired out, but the assailant this time grabbed it, gripping the reiatsu. He then threw it back like a ball, straight into Zouma. An explosion of energy occurred, and smoke billowed all around Zouma. As it cleared, Zouma was revealed to be on one knee, covered in first degree burns, and with blood dripping from wounds on his shoulders, and one on his hip. He was breathing heavy, but his eyes were glowing. "So that's how it is." He noted. "I was never strong enough to defeat you without it in the first place. That's fine, it means you're pretty strong, that's all. Good, now I have a chance to practice. It's a bit rusty." He stood up, blood dripping from his wounds. Zouma ignored his injuries, and looked straight into his opponent's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" the assailant asked. "My Shikai of course", Zouma replied as if this was obvious. "I am a Vice Captain after all. Is it not obvious that I have it?" The assailant grinned. "Show me your bitch ass shikai!" he challenged. "I'll still kill you!" Zouma gave a cool smile to his assailant, and held his zanpakutou up high. "Then you better get ready for this." Zouma spoke lightly, softly. "Eviscerate…Tenrai…" A gigantic burst of Reiatsu materialized, pressure crushing down on the area as sparks of Reiatsu became visible all over. The assailant gasped, dropping to one knee as the pressure threatened to crush him. Cold Fire danced all around, moving like a fiery storm around Zouma's body. It moved behind him, revealing that his Zanpakutou was black and covered in white hieroglyphics. "Here I come…" Zouma whispered. He rushed forwards, and slashed once towards his opponent. The assailant parried fairly easily, though he was sent skidding back, Zouma on his tail, their blades still pressed up against each other. "Your first mistake, letting me this close", Zouma said. A sudden burst of Cold Fire exploded out of his blade, and the assailant gasped. He tried to move, but was hit anyway. When the smoke cleared, he was revealed to be covered in second and third degree burns. "My reiatsu is…gone…" he whispered. Zouma rushed forwards again, slashing wildly. The assailant whirled his blade around trying to parry, but his burns obviously affected him greatly, for he took several cuts along his arms, hip, and one on his cheek. Zouma took four steps back, and the assailant did the same. Zouma spoke once more. "Your second mistake, letting me cut you." The cuts on the assailant began deepening, even to a bone deep level, as they began spreading all over his body, becoming countless pathways on him with blood leaking out. "NO!" he exclaimed. "I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" He rushed forwards, swinging his blade in a two handed stroke. "Your final mistake", Zouma said, "Challenging a Vice Captain when you were unprepared." He slashed into his opponent's blade once, and a gigantic flood of Cold Fire rushed out from underneath his opponent, incinerating the foe in an instant, and reducing him to ash.

Zouma sheathed his sword as it returned to normal. Suddenly, he began looking around as pressure that was not his own began crushing down. Zouma looked to his left as a shadow began rising out of the ground, blood red in color, and slowly started to materialize into a figure. The figure was thin, and had pure red skin. His hands were clawed, and he wore a black robe. He was bald, and his eyes were a solid black. His nose was flat, simply two holes, kind of like a snake. He looked like a reptile with red skin, even having a sort of scaly look to him. The newcomer clapped, staring at Zouma. "Who are you?!" Zouma demanded. "Kudos to you for defeating my servant, Vice Captain." The newcomer said. "You really are stronger then you're supposed to be." Zouma coldly regarded the newcomer, drawing his sword back out and aiming it as his Shikai released once more. "State your business", he commanded in the double tone of a leader, the same tone he used when instructing practice drills. "I am Zokuwa" the newcomer said simply, not offering any more information. Zouma held his blade, tightening his grip on it. "Don't make me laugh", Zokuwa said. "You are injured, not to mention you have not completed that Bankai training of yours." "How do you know about my training?" Zouma asked. "I know everything about Seireitei's Shinigami", Zokuwa responded. "And I am easily as powerful as a Captain." He drew out a katana with a curved blade, like a scimitar, but not quite one. "Prepare yourself, Vice Captain."


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

Chapter 3

Pressure began crushing down fiercely, and Zouma dropped to all fours with a pained gasp. It felt as if he was being crushed by the ocean itself. Worse, it felt as if the ocean that was crushing him was boiling, and so he was being crushed by an ocean of heated water. Zouma could barely imagine what his opponent's ability actually was. He forced himself to look up, and saw a gigantic arc made completely of light. "Nice boat…" Zouma wheezed, barely able to gasp the words out. He didn't want to let on how much pain he was in, but his opponent probably knew. An oar made completely of light flew from the arc, heading towards Zouma. "This is your shikai?" he asked. "Anti climactic, I'd say. All it really amounts to is a bunch of light shaped into something." Zouma's Cold Fire flew up, consuming the light. "And it's tangible…" Zouma noted. "Quite the disadvantage you've got there." Zokuwa smiled coldly. "Only tangible when striking. Neutralizing doesn't mean attacking." The arc exploded into a flash of light, and the sun's rays intensified as well. "I can capture light and bend it" Zokuwa said. "You are no match for me." Zouma cursed, and his vision was erased in a burst of white. "Maybe this is what you could call the door to Heaven", Zouma said. "Maybe there's a place beyond Soul Society even." He closed his eyes, giving himself up for lost.

Very suddenly, the light was gone. Zouma's eyes opened slowly, and he realized that he was on the ground, steam trailing from his body. _I'm not dead… I'm really not dead…. _Zouma looked around, and noticed Zokuwa was still there. Had he been spared? No, that wasn't it. It was in that instant that Zouma saw the one protecting him. "Captain Kuchiki!" he exclaimed, looking upon the Squad 6 Captain. Ginrei Kuchiki was dressed in a black shinigami garb, with a white captain's robe worn over it, and the classic light gray Kuchiki scarf, made of silk, worn across his neck. He was old, with a gray beard, and a hard, but somehow wise face. His eyes were gray, and he held his zanpakutou in his left hand. "Vice Captain Santeku", Ginrei said, "What would your captain say if he learned that this novice could immobilize you?" "Forgive me for my weakness", Zouma said. "I have no excuses." To this, Ginrei replied, "Perhaps the battle before was a bit exhausting. You did take a few wounds since you tried to avoid using the bulk of your power. This is why The Captain Commander insisted that you learn more Kidou besides Shakkaho. That way you have some reserves in case Shakkaho and Tenrai don't work." Zokuwa chuckled lightly, his arc beginning to grow in size, doubling in diameter and height. "Not the best time to lecture him, wouldn't you agree Ginrei?" Captain Kuchiki aimed his free hand at Zokuwa. A burst of flames exploded out, rushing towards Zokuwa at an insane speed. Zouma stared. Incredible! No incantation, not even using the name out loud! Zokuwa dove aside, obviously having no real counter to the attack. Zouma stood up very suddenly, feeling a charge in Reiatsu from within. He briefly wondered where it was coming from, but quickly decided that he simply didn't care. It was power, and it was all he needed for this fight. "Captain Kuchiki." Zouma instructed, "Please stand aside. This is my battle." Captain Kuchiki stepped aside as Cold Fire flooded in, surrounding Zouma and Zokuwa in a large circle.

"Get ready", Zouma said. "I'm not holding back." The crisp rays of morning were running, and Zouma smiled. "You absorbed sunlight that slipped through the moon before", he said, "And so now your ability will grow even stronger. But…my ability will deal in light as well. You said before that I haven't completed my Bankai training. That is only partially true, as you will soon find out." Zouma took his Zanpakutou in a two handed grip, moving himself into a horse stance, planting his feet as he divided his weight evenly, bending his knees and shifting his center to his front. "Bankai…" The sun's rays quickly dimmed, and Zouma's blade shattered. The sword hilt remained, and a long, bright blade of orange light materialized on the hilt. Zouma seemed protected, but Captain Kuchiki had to jump away as everything around Zouma quickly began to burn up and disintegrate in mere nano seconds. Things that were not near enough to be burned were suddenly pulled towards Zouma's blade by an invisible force, presumably a gravitational pull, and were disintegrated upon getting close enough. Ginrei barely got out of range, and Zouma stared coldly down at Zokuwa, his opponent. "Tenrai Ken'O Daylight Phase" he said. Zokuwa was shielded by his light, but was quickly being pulled in by Zouma's massive power. "You underestimate me!" he exclaimed. "Bankai! Jenkan-Touketsu Karima!" His arc exploded into gigantic tendrils of light, which, in mere seconds, absorbed Zouma's entire Bankai. Zouma stared, realizing just how unprepared he truly was.

Zouma rushed forwards with a cry, his metal blade returning, cold fire moving around him. He couldn't even hope to use his Bankai like that again, and so he just moved around, slashing wildly. Zokuwa did not even move, and the tendrils quickly deflected Zouma's strikes one by one, moving around and protecting their wielder. Cold Fire rushed in to try and consume the tendrils, but bursts of light overpowered the Cold Fire. "How..?" Zouma asked. "HOW?!" His anger was rushing out into view, and with it, his Reiatsu was pouring out. Zouma slashed again and again, he fired blasts, floods, and waves of Cold Fire over and over and over. Large bursts of it moved all around, exploding here and there, but not a single attack made it past Zokuwa's guard. "Is it futile?" Zouma asked. "Yes", Zokuwa replied coldly, evenly. "THEN LET ME CHANGE THAT!" Zouma shouted as he stabbed towards his opponent's heart. The tendrils flew out, impaling Zouma in many various places, and he gasped, falling limply against the tendrils, his wounds cauterizing before blood could actually drip out. "ZOUMA!" he heard a voice exclaim. "HANG IN THERE! I'M COMING!" _No you're not…You're too late… _Zouma exhaled, blood erupting out of his mouth. From inside of him, another voice spoke, a cold, metallic one. _Tch…_

Zouma was suddenly ripped free from the tentacles . How? Was it his body that was doing it? He couldn't feel anything. Zouma vaguely heard the metallic voice, and some feeling beginning to return to him. His mouth was moving. _"Who am I? DOESN'T MATTER!" _Zouma felt it, raw power exploding through his veins. His body rushed forwards, spinning his blade in the right hand, a one handed style. Zouma's right arm soared forwards, slashing powerfully towards his opponent Zokuwa. Zokuwa took a few steps backwards as the tendrils came up. A raw burst of what appeared to be dark red flames consumed the tendrils, overpowering them completely. Zouma was unsure how it had happened, but something else was in command of his body. "What is that mask? What are you?!" Zokuwa demanded. Zouma's mouth moved again, speaking while attacking. _"I told you that it doesn't matter. Just remember that I'm not nearly as weak as Zouma!" _ Zouma suddenly felt a fiery pain all throughout his body, like flames were burning his blood, eradicating it. He also realized that his body was faster, more powerful. Whoever had taken command, it was helping him win the battle. Zokuwa's tendrils were literally completely gone, and he could barely defend against the raw onslaught of attacks coming at him. _"I don't give a damn if your bitch ass fused with your Zanpakutou spirit, and I don't give a damn how many Rogue Shinigami did that!" _Zouma's mouth moved to say, the metallic voice filled with contempt as it spoke. So Zokuwa and that assailant from earlier had both been Rogue Shinigami. This made sense. But how did the one that had taken Zouma's body know about this? Better yet, how could he tell that those Rogue Shinigami had fused with their Zanpakutou spirits? Then again, Zouma didn't have any knowledge or theories that could contradict this, so he accepted it as his body moved forwards, at last landing several bursts of Cold Fire on Zokuwa's body. _"CONSIDER OUR INJURIES EQUAL! Now we move to kill…." _"ENOUGH!" Zouma shouted, surprised by the sudden return of control to his mouth. He grabbed at his face, feeling something solid on it. It was…a mask. Zouma pulled. _"NO! NO! I CAN KILL THIS PUNK. YOU BITCH ASS DON'T PULL THE MASK OFF. I CAN KILL HIM!! STOP! NOW! STOOOOOOP! NO! NOOOOO!" _The mask was ripped off, and with it, a large burst of Reiatsu flew from Zouma's face. He dropped to all fours suddenly with a gasp, realizing exactly how much he had lost. "Ugh…" he hissed. Zokuwa dropped to one knee, panting. "What was that…?" he asked. "I don't know…" Zouma replied. Zokuwa put his hands together as his blade vanished. "I…" he huffed "Will be back…" He quickly faded from sight, almost as if disappearing into the air. Zouma collapsed fully onto the ground. Blackness closed around him. Soon, he was unconscious.

Chapter 4

Zouma's eyes slowly opened up, revealing that he was in his room. There were no bandages on his body, meaning that enough time had passed for him to heal. He'd been unconscious for a while then. But something else was also very odd. Zouma felt more powerful than before, as if he'd been training even while in a coma. "What…happened…?" he asked out loud, hoping that someone was in the room and could answer. Captain Ukitake, with his long, flowing silver hair, gray eyes, and young face, in his Captain's and Shinigami robes, was sitting next to Zouma. "You were out for five months", he said. "HOW?!" Zouma demanded. "Sudden hollowfication…" Ukitake whispered. Zouma stared at him. "But…I don't understand…What's Hollowfication?" Ukitake looked towards the ceiling, then back at Zouma. "It's a process in which a Shinigami obtains Hollow Powers. It's been seen before, but you're the first one to actually survive it. Nobody has dared experiment on it, or even try to treat it, for fear of making it worse, for fear of horrific results." Zouma shivered. "But there is an upside to this", Ukitake added with a smile. "And that would be…?" Zouma asked. "Your training." Zouma raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to one side. "We used an experimental machine on you, and managed to get you to continue your training, but in your own inner world. The memories should be returning to you very shortly." Zouma stared, dumbfounded, and in complete and utter disbelief. He felt the information flooding into his mind, felt the power growing throughout his body. "Amazing…"

Then, Zouma realized that he was due to ask something else. "What ever happened to that guy?" Ukitake sighed. "He is besieging us. We have been at war with him for a while, and nobody is able to face him. The Old Man is still recovering from a battle with a powerful monster they released, so nobody can fight Zokuwa." Zouma sat up instantly. "I CAN DO IT!" he shouted. Ukitake laughed at his enthusiasm. "You think you can take him out?" Ukitake asked. "Then you have permission. Your Captain already gave it. He anticipated that you would."

Author's Note: Sorry to cut into the middle of the story, but I've gotta put another apology in. Yeah, if anyone enjoys this story at all, or the concept or just anything, sorry for the lack of proper plot substance. Just…sorry for rushing through things. This is one of my lesser works in my opinion, and honestly I'm not that much into anime fanfics, and I'm barely into fanfics in general. Well actually those are poor excuses. Really, I was just really bored while writing this. I probably shouldn't have written it while bored, probably should've just waited for inspiration from music. But, I really needed to get this posted, someone was waiting on it. So my apologies. I promise that this story will get better as it advances.

Back to the story:

Zouma quickly swung out of bed. It did not take him long to leave the hospital, nor did it take him long to get to the Squad 5 barracks and get a few bare essentials, such as a cleaner Shinigami robe, his Zanpakutou, and a few quick refreshment exercises. He suddenly noticed a note on his desk, and the portrait of Squad 5 that he had was down. Zouma brought it back up to a standing position, and read the note. "Come get her." That was all that it said. Zouma briefly wondered about that, until he saw that Rein was burned out of the portrait. "NO!" Zouma roared. He quickly shifted into high gear as he started looking around the Squad Barracks, at last locating his two companions. "Udon, Kuroi! Rein has been kidnapped!" The other two quickly responded to this, since all together, Zouma, Udon, Kuroi, and Rein had been friends since even before Seireitei. Zouma was surprised that they had not questioned him about his recovery from the coma, though it was probable that they were worried about Rein.

It took a few hours, but a trail of Reiatsu, Zouma noticed, had been pumped out for him to follow. Zokuwa wanted this confrontation. Zouma sighed. He had only just woken up, and he was already going back into battle. It was basically battle sleep, battle as a pattern. A sudden red sphere of Reiatsu flew out of nowhere as the three reached Sokyakku hill. Udon stepped into the way and slashed it apart in an instant. "Flourish…Kazikuri…" His Zanpakutou quickly grew a red ribbon out of the base, while he grew an unruly set of blue hair. "Hair?" Zouma noted. "That looks weird on you." Udon's blade sudden split into two, becoming two large cannon barrels, one attached to each hand. Purple ribbons extended out of both. Gigantic blasts of fire and ice roared out of the cannons, ice out of the left, fire out of the right. "NEZZO!" Kuroi shouted, his blade quickly duplicating as the hilt changed. It split off, becoming two blades, which Kuroi joined together to create a dual blade. He grinned, spinning it around in front of him. Zouma grinned also, the three friends forming a triangular formation, back to back. Several enemies crawled out of nowhere. "Go after Rein!" Kuroi shouted. Zouma obeyed, moving away quickly. It took him a few minutes, but at last, he reached the very top of the hill, where the gigantic executioning platform rested, a gigantic flat wooden platform held by two rectangular wooden columns. In front of them, a gigantic Quandao blade rested atop a large wooden shaft. The Sokyakku was rumored to have the power of 10,000 Zanpakutou, and so Zouma could only stare in awe as he realized just how powerful a weapon Seireitei was in possession of. Zokuwa materialized in front of Zouma very suddenly, slashing at him. Zouma flicked up his blade, parrying rather easily. He then took three steps back, while his opponent did the same. "I won't be like last time", Zouma said, staring up at the sky. The full moon was out. "This time, I will defeat you." Zokuwa laughed. "I'd like to see you try and back up that claim, Shinigami." Zouma rushed forwards, drawing his blade along the ground as he moved, leaving a deep line in the dirt. He held his blade in a single one handed grip, signifying that he'd learned and mastered a one handed style during his inner world training. Zokuwa seemed to realize the difference in Zouma's ability, and took it seriously enough to use masterful moves of his own. He slashed downwards towards Zouma's knees, but Zouma blocked, and twisted his blade into a figure eight. Zokuwa dropped his blade, crouched, shoved his hands onto the ground, and propelled himself so that both of his feet made solid contact with Zouma's chest. Zouma fell backwards to the ground, but rolled so that he came back up onto his feet. "Eviscerate, Tenrai." He commanded. His blade turned black as white hieroglyphics covered it, and Cold Fire rushed out, surrounding the entire area in a large circle. "Are you ready?" Zouma asked. "Today is the day that you die, my adversary."

Zokuwa grinned. "Are you so sure about that?" he asked. Zouma nodded. He rushed forwards, slashing. Zokuwa parried, and a sudden burst of Cold Fire burst forth, threatening to envelop and destroy Zokuwa in an instant. "Where is Rein?" Zouma asked. Zokuwa smiled grimly. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Zouma demanded, moving all around Zokuwa and slashing viciously. Zokuwa refused to give in, blocking Zouma's slashes. He snapped his fingers in mid parry, and Rein appeared up high, hanging on the Sokyoku. "NO!" Zouma shouted. The robe was slipping! She could be hung! He had to end this battle quickly. A gigantic flood of Cold Fire rose all about, moving quickly towards Zokuwa. Zokuwa cursed when his Shikai activated, but was overpowered. "How?" was all that he could ask. "I've become a master." Was all that Zouma said in response. Quickly, but surely, Zokuwa's eyes revealed that he deemed it necessary to use a last resort. His bankai. He released this, allowing the tendrils to materialize out of thin air. "It's time for me to end this", Zouma said. "Using my power." Zokuwa laughed out loud. "Do you remember how my Bankai simply overpowered yours?" he asked. "How I absorbed your sunlight? What can you hope to accomplish with light majorly blocked out by the moon?" Zouma grinned. "I did not fully master my Bankai when we fought, and you did not see the extent of it's abilities." He held his Zanpakutou in a one handed grip, drawing his palm across the flat of the blade.

"My Bankai is rather unique. It has different abilities depending on if it is Day or Night." Zouma turned his blade so that his hand rested on the sharp edge, and he drew it across, blood forming from the cut that Zouma made. "Are you ready?" he asked. Zokuwa tensed. "Bankai…" Zouma whispered. His Zanpakutou disappeared in an instant, and the darkness all around him began to twitch, coming to life. Shadows surrounded Zouma, darkness, making its way around him. The darkness formed a gigantic beast around Zouma, a colossus. The beast was huge, obscenely powerful. It looked like a tornado with arms and legs of smaller tornados, and with glowing red eyes, tendrils extending out everywhere. The darkness exploded out in tendrils, rushing outwards so fast, that Zokuwa could barely react. Before he could even try to defend, his tendrils of light were extinguished. "Darkness has no determined speed, it is not in that kind of realm", Zouma said. "Now you will find out just how fast it can move when it blankets everything." The beast roared, a fist of shadows rushing downwards at an insane speed. The colossus fist smashed down onto Zokuwa, who screamed as his body was ripped apart, torn to shreds. "DESTROY THEIR ARMY!" Zouma shouted. Tendrils exploded out of his colossus being, which dug into every enemy within a mile radius, sucking the very life from their bodies as they were reduced to carcasses of bone, and they were killed. Quickly, a tendril rushed up to the Sokyukku, grabbing Rein. "Are you all right?" Zouma asked quietly. "Yeah…." Rein whispered in response as she was lowered to the ground, the colossus fading. Zouma took Rein in his arms and let her cry, for he was under the impression that kidnapping was very traumatizing.

Later that night, Zouma held Rein in his arms while they were in his room. "You comforted me when we were children in Rukongai", Zouma said. "When I gave up hope of ever having a proper life for all of us. Now, I can return the favor." Zouma held her tightly as she cried, a warm bond strengthening between them. It soon turned passionate as Zouma leaned in, kissing Rein fully on the lips, and doing so deeply, warmly. He parted her Shinigami robe, loosening it as he pulled it down. Rein was beautiful to him, her skin smooth, flawless. She rose up, kissing his head. Her breasts were above his face. Zouma leaned in, pushing her softly onto the ground, lust in both of their eyes. For the next couple of hours, they fiercely made love. [Author's note: Or just had sex. I kind of doubt they're actually in love.]

Author's Note: Tell me if this is worth continuing!


	3. Special: Chapters 5 through 9

**Release Special! Chapters 5-9!**

Chapter 5

Zouma knelt in front of all of The Captains of The Gotei Thirteen as a young girl placed a white robe over him. "Zouma Santeku. Your Captain has stepped down, and we present to you this honor, the honor of becoming the Captain of Squad 5." Zouma stood up after thanking her, and took his place in the two parallel rows.

Zouma was surrounded by his comrades of Squad 5, his blade was drawn. They were hacking at hollows. Rein, Udon, and Kuroi were all aiding in this, along with the new Vice Captain. "Vice Captain Shinji!" Zouma shouted, "Good work!" They dispatched many hollows, some being adjuchas, others being Gillian. Some weren't even Menos. It didn't matter which hollows were killed, just that the teamwork that accomplished it with solid, the feeling a bond of comradeship, of friendship, of ties to each other.

The party celebrated their most recent victory, cheering. "Three cheers for our great and beloved captain, Zouma Santeku!" Everyone agreed. Zouma was potentially the most loved figure of Squad 5.

Zouma and his comrades were injured, and behind a large stone covering, which was taking blasts of Bala and Cero, which were powerful hollow attacks. "GO!" Zouma shouted. "I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" "BUT YOU'LL DIE!" Rein shouted back. "WE WON'T LET OUR CAPTAIN DIE!" Kuroi seconded. "Unlikely that I'll die", Zouma said with a grin. "I'll take those damn hollows out. I don't want you caught in the blast. NOW GO!" Suddenly, Cold Fire blasted all of his comrades away, and then formed a dome over Zouma and the hollows. It seemed as if he was going to take them all out.

"We would like to give Zouma this commending and award for the bold sacrifice he made, nearly giving up his own life, but actually pushing back an entire army of hollows, which could have invaded Seireitei!" Everyone cheered, not just from Squad 5, but from all Squads. And none cheered harder than Zouma's own Squad, those of Squad 5.

Five years of Zouma's excellent campaign as a Captain passed, and it was during that time that he and his squad members destroyed countless hollows, until at some point, it was unheard of for hollow to venture out, they were so fearful of Zouma and the powerful strategies Squad 5 employed. Those five years were prosperous, and everyone loved the Captain of Squad 5. However, horrible things would soon transpire, things that would lead to events which Soul Society would eventually mark down in history as the most horrifying things ever to occur in Seireitei's walls.

Zouma and his squadron were out hunting hollows one day, when they happened across a fairly odd Adjuchas. It was a frog-like hollow, a completely white frog's body with white armor scaling, and a mask that looked like a lion's skull. The beast roared, and rushed forwards. Zouma, in an instant, had his Zanpakutou drawn. He was fast, and his normal, average speed was almost as fast as a Shunpo Flash Step. Soon, the adjuchas could no longer move, all it could do was shift it's arms around and use it's massive claws to parry strikes. After several minutes of this seemingly pointless, and not to mention endless sparring, Zouma hacked off the hollow's arms. He cut the head off for the coup de grace, and realized something, but only too late. "GET BACK!" Zouma shouted. "IT HAS A CODE 7 ABILITY!!" This was something he had taught everyone in Squad 5. Each code represented something, 1-10. Code 7 represented an ability that only took effect after the death of an individual, or an ability that involved self destruction. Zouma took only a couple of steps back, when the body burst apart, revealing a glowing orange circle of flames. It was pure white in the center, not an empty ring. Zouma felt his body being yanked. "SHIT!" he shouted. In an instant, he was pulled in, and the circle closed.

Zouma found himself in possibly one of the worst places imaginable. It was huge, with countless large stalagtites and platforms suspended in mid air, floating above a gigantic river of lava. A river of black water was visible, floating above the stalagtites, parallel to the lava river, and somehow not a drop falling. The platforms and stalagtites each contained either menacing looking beasts, or gruesome tortures, with people being flayed over and over, people being eviscerated, people being burned, people being forced to play poker with a losing hand while they bathed in oil. All sorts of things were being done, and the worst of them impossible to fully describe. The scene was horrible, chaotic, and overall it was evil. Zouma could scarcely believe his eyes, and he did not even want to believe it. Zouma had, as it seemed, been sent by that odd Adjuchas' ability straight into the depths of a place that some did not even believe existed. Zouma was in Hell. He looked around. While there was a river of lava, and the place appeared to be in some form of underground, it was ice cold, frozen, menacing. Zouma shivered, and he found that it was difficult to move. Zouma looked behind him, and suddenly realized that he was standing on the edge of a gigantic land mass, the only significant one that extended out of the lava river. It was split at the center however, a gigantic crack in the ground visible, leading into an infinite void of endless blackness. Zouma was stuck in the worst, most miserable place on earth. There was nothing worse then this, absolutely nothing. Zouma had been separated from his friends, from his loved ones. He'd been separated from Seireitei, from everyone. He'd be lucky to see Hollows down here. It was horrible. Zouma brought his head up into the air as he took the scene in. He inhaled, and then he screamed.

Chapter 6

**100 years later…**

The beast lurked through the depths of hell, through the evil, and stalked it's prey. It was a powerful beast, powerful enough to hunt other, lesser beasts. The beast moved onto all fours, and lashed out. It grabbed the prey, and quickly ripped out and devoured the heart. The beast roared with it's satisfaction, and kept moving. A century of being in Hell had reduced it to instinct, to this. It was a strong beast, this was undeniable, but it was uncertain which mind in it's body ruled it. One was dormant, but forever stronger than the conscious, menacing, and laughing one. Both were learning the same skills, but one of them had better instinct, and was simply more naturally adept. The beast came across a puddle of cool water, clear. It was the first true water it had ever seen. The beast looked over it, and noticed it's reflection.

Zouma recoiled. His entire body was white, and covered in red flame tattoo patterns. He had three spiked tails, and bat wings. He was clawed on long feet and muscular legs, and moved on all fours. His hair was long, and spiked black. His eyes were solid black, and his face was covered by a wolf skull mask. He opened his mouth, the mask's mouth being his own, and roared. He couldn't remember much. Only who he was, who he had been, and the fact that he was no longer perfectly sane. _Zouma…Santeku…Me…Zouma…Santeku… _Zouma could not believe it. He was a beast! A monster! _And you've been this way for years…._ The metallic voice spoke, revealing that Zouma was fully conscious, the only way to truly have a conversation with the metallic voice. He was speaking to his inner hollow with conscious thought. "What has happened to me?" he asked. _Survival instinct… _the voice replied. Zouma cursed himself. Suddenly, his will was roaring over that of the hollow, and the two of them were in Zouma's inner world. Their blades clashed, revealing the hollow to be a black and white version of Zouma, and his blade to be a white sword with black hieroglyphics when in Shikai. Their battle was fierce, their clash short however. Zouma, in a stunning onslaught of swordplay and ability, demonstrated his dominance, and defeated his inner hollow. "You will fight for me like a slave when I let you out", Zouma said. "I have dominated you. I am your master and god, and you will obey me without question." He slammed his foot down on the inner hollow, digging him against the ground. The inner hollow grunted and nodded, revealing that he was indeed ready to accept his master.

Outside of that scenario, the entire monstrous form shattered, revealing Zouma. He was naked, but this did not phase him at all at that moment. He put his hand to his face, and the wolf mask materialized there. He had command over the hollow's power. The power that had originally made him so strong, given him that fiery feeling, was his, not the hollow's. He owned that power. Zouma's mask shattered, revealing an actually grinning face. He was also bald, he noted. It was like coming out of the womb again, being reborn. In his time in Hell, it seemed his tan had faded. He was a pale white, and his eyes were no longer brown, they were crimson red. Zouma inhaled, and then exhaled slowly. He would have to find his way out of Hell.

Zouma quickly looked around. He was on a large landmass. In fact, he was on the same one that he had started at. Now however, he was very powerful, and had no worries, not to mention being used to Hell. He could rationalize, think properly. Zouma looked around, and noticed something he'd never noticed before. "Seriously?!" he demanded. "STAIRS?!" There they were, large, stone steps that led out of Hell. Zouma scaled them quickly, not wanting to waste time. As he reached the very top however, it became clear that there was some kind of test to be served by any who wished to escape from Hell. Standing in front of Zouma, was a sight that he would never forget. "Damn…" he muttered.

It was what appeared to be a Gillian, but with a small body. The Gillian had a very humanoid body, though all black, and with the traditional mask and head. It held two swords in it's grasp, and seemed poised to kill Zouma. "This may suck", Zouma said, drawing out his blade. He moved into a defensive stance, and prepared to fight off the Gillian, which would most certainly defeat him if he was not careful. Zouma had to be cautious, or he would be defeated. Zouma crouched down, and lashed out.

Zouma rushed forwards, but something was wrong. His enemy was slow. Too slow. Zouma slashed, but the Gillian seemed to be far slower than anything was supposed to be. Odd, because everything had been normal until the battle started, until Zouma went into his designated "combat mode." Why was the hollow so slow? Zouma then considered another, much more likely possibility as he adjusted his slash just a fraction of an inch. His blade slid down the left blade of the Gillian, and rushed down into the elbow, hacking the arm clean off at that joint. The Gillian wasn't too slow. Zouma was extremely fast. Both in body and mind, he'd become faster then he'd thought possible. His mind quickly analyzed his movements. Within a few moments, he had a good estimate of his own speed. He moved on average, at about the speed of the hollow technique Sonido, which was the equivalent of the shinigami flash step, shunpo. Sonido was faster than Shunpo, and it was faster than sound. This meant that Zouma could move faster than sound. It was a good speed. People could still see Zouma moving, but it'd be unlikely that they could react fast enough. Zouma, in a series of quick flicks, carved the Gillian up into little pieces, letting those pieces fall to the ground in a heap.

Zouma quickly rushed past the body, his combat high still active. He moved through several narrow corridors and passage ways, until he exited through a large black hole in the air. An instinct, some kind of distinct smell, told Zouma where to go. His instincts had greatly improved in Hell also. When Zouma made it through the hole, it became apparent that he was in a gigantic gray cave with trees all over. A forest inside of a cave. Zouma was in Gillian Forest. Zouma immediately noticed that he was at some kind of camp, and he also found a Shinigami Robe. It didn't quite fit, but he had to put it on anyway, since he needed clothing. Zouma donned the robe, and sheathed his Zanpakutou, which he'd been holding ever since defeating his inner hollow. Zouma quickly continued his journey.

**20 years later…**

Many years passed with Zouma in Gillian Forest, never aging due to being a Shinigami. Zouma became a master swordsman in various styles, and simply a flat out master of hand to hand combat. Fighting the Menos of Gillian Forest made him strong, and it made him a force to truly be reckoned with. Zouma fought always with one goal in mind. He had to get out of Hueco Mundo, for that was indeed where he was. He had to get back to Soul Society, back to Seireitei. He was uncertain exactly how much time had passed, this was impossible to keep track of. He'd kept track of time using the enemies he'd killed. Zouma searched the memories of his hollow, taking into account every defeated enemy. The total measurement was 16,542 enemies defeated. Zouma could only estimate that many years had passed, and that it was possible Seireitei wasn't anything like how it had once been. Hopefully, it would be exactly the way that it had once been, with everyone still in it.

Throughout the years spent in Gillian Forest, Zouma also honed techniques, forging his Reiatsu differently, making it dark and cold, but also able to handle Hollow Techniques. He learned to use techniques belonging, or based off of those of The Hollows around him, simply so that he could combat them with more efficiency. Eventually, he even learned and mastered something else, a Ressurection. [Author's Note: To those who don't know, the Ressurection is the Hollow Equivalent of a Zanpakutou Release. Vizards can perform Ressurection when wearing their masks, and they gain a completely new ability. It's almost like a second Bankai to them.]

Zouma rarely needed to use it, but on occasion he did, and the power that came with it was tremendous. Zouma, over the course of the years spent in Gillian Forest, reached a level that rivaled even that of Yammamoto Genryuusai, who had been in command of the Gotei 13 for over 1000 years. Zouma one day happened across a large hole in the cave ceiling, and looked up. It was an exit! Zouma leapt up high, and left Gillian Forest, making it into a large, endless white desert. The desert was barren; completely devoid of any and all life. A few dead trees could be seen, with some dried up rivers as well. The sand was pale white, like salt. The area was plunged into eternal night, with the full moon hanging over the entire area. Zouma looked towards the moon, and roared.

**5 years later…**

The years in The White Desert sharpened Zouma's skills even further, until he even became adept at tracking and gauging, and even predicting abilities. Eventually, he located another hollow with a portal type ability, this one leading out of Hueco Mundo. Zouma made it back into Seireitei, falling from the sky, down to his fate.

Chapter 7

Zouma landed back in Seireitei, amid a large hay stack, scattering the hay, and revealing Zouma. He felt a large amount of hay stuck in the long mess of his hair, which had grown out very much over 25 years. Zouma crawled forwards, and two Shinigami instantly gasped, staring at him. There were two, a male and a female. The male looked at Zouma. "Who are you?!" he demanded. Zouma looked up tiredly, and his reply was a whisper, his voice not yet back to full strength for little need of talking. "Captain of Squad 5…" he said, "Zouma Santeku." The two shinigami gasped. They both ran off, yelling out. "CAPTAIN UKITAKE! CAPTAIN UKITAKE! CAPTAIN COMMANDER! CAPTAIN COMMANDER! EVERYONE! IT'S CAPTAIN SANTEKU!" Someone stepped up in front of Zouma, and he looked up.

The outfit was the black shinigami outfit, with the classic Captain's Robe. The symbol on it revealed the person to be the Squad 6 Captain, as did the Kuchiki scarf. Zouma looked up further, expecting to see the face of Ginrei. Instead, he saw a young man with long black hair that had plenty of decorations, and the Kuchiki hairband. He had piercing blue eyes, and a cold, arrogant stare. "Who are you?" Zouma asked. "Where is Ginrei?" The captain before him waited before replying. "Ginrei is dead. I am the new head of the Kuchiki House, as well as the captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki It has been this way for over 40 years." Zouma stood up on shaking, wobbly knees. "You are the famed Captain Santeku?" Byakuya observed. "How exaggerated the stories are. You can barely stand. Your return after 125 years, and you can barely stand." Zouma waited for proper feeling to return to his body, and thenhe fortified himself. He was still incredibly weak, but he would not let Byakuya know this.

At last, other Captains showed up. One of them was incredibly short, with spiky blue hair, and a young face. He was nothing more than a child! "I am Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of Squad 10", he said. Captain Kyoraku Shinsui, Captain Ukitake, Captain Commander Yammamoto Genryuusai, Captain Unohana, and four captains that Zouma did not recognize were also present. "Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11" one of them, a big man grinned. A man with a fox-like humanoid appearance spoke, "Captain Komamura Sajin of Squad 7." An odd, seemingly deformed or beastly man with a white and black face spoke, "Captain Mayuri of Squad 12." A small woman with a flat chest, and in a black sleeveless garb spoke. "Captain Soi Fon of Squad 2." Zouma nodded at them. "Lots of new Captains", he noted. Yammamoto Genryuusai looked humorlessly at Zouma, almost as if gauging him. "Seize him."

Zouma gasped. "What?!" he demanded. "You have faced Hollowfication, and gained powers no Shinigami can ever have! I sense your aura, I know what you are like now…" Zouma drew his sword. "I've done nothing. You have no charges against me!" "We have enough to go on", The Captain Commander countered. Instantly, all of the Captains were surrounding him, all nine of them. Zouma noted with interest that there were no Captains for Squads 3, 5, and 9. He fought well, warding off blows, and not taking many hits, but Zouma could not combat 9 Captains at the same time without using his powers, which were severely drained at that point. Even with his powers, it was unlikely that he could combat them and win, for they were Captains after all. Within a mere minute, Zouma was held in shackles, and he was shrieking in rage. Another part of why he could not fight was his reluctance to face former Comrades, hoping that perhaps this was some sick joke. "Enough…", he hissed. "ENOUGH!"

Chapter 8

Zouma was held in shackles, and stripped naked. He was on his knees with his head bowed, and faced Yammamoto Genryuusai and the other Captains. "ZOUMA! OH MY GOD ZOUMA!" Rein shouted. She rushed into the room, screaming. Udon and Kuroi were there as well. "There are his comrades from years ago! DETAIN THEM!" Yammamoto Genryuusai shouted. Within an hour, twenty members of Squad 5 were in the same situation as Zouma. All of those from his days as a Captain. "NO! I WON'T BE KILLED!" Kuroi shouted. He roared, and his Reiatsu burst all about. Before anyone could react, he was gone from place. Yammamoto Genryuusai was unfazed. "Execution." He said. "Reduce all Creation to Ash…Ryuujin Jaka.." A large burst of flames materialized out of nowhere, the flames moving to consume and incinerate. Zouma called up his Reiatsu, which had been slowly regenerating. He didn't have much, but he had enough. "Eviscerate, TENRAI!" Cold Fire erupted out of nowhere, consuming the flames of Yammamoto Genryuusai for a few bare instants. Then, since Zouma was weakened, his flames were overtaken and he had to use the remnants to destroy his shackles. He stood up, his flames roaring up. "I'LL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU!" he shouted. His mask exploded onto his face, but shattered, showing that he was unable to properly use any power. A burst of flames hit Zouma, but he shielded himself with Cold Fire. He was blasted from where place, sent flying out of the room, hallways, and walls, out the building. He landed, and cursed. Quickly, Zouma struggled away, trying to escape. He knew that it was futile to try anything.

He heard the screams of his comrades, and put his head down. Zouma would not sleep that night. He struggled out of Soul Society, hiding, until he found the Gate. He quickly entered it, getting out of Soul Society and into the Human World. There, Zouma found clothing, and donned it, also cutting his hair. He had medium length unruly black hair, with a black t-shirt and matching black pants and boots. He wore a long black coat, and his eyes were glowing red. Zouma slept in places for days, stealing food here and there. Eventually, he was back to full strength. Zouma dropped down, and cried out in fury. His Reiatsu exploded out all around everywhere, eventually attracting the attention of hollows, which he mercilessly slaughtered. Eventually, it also attracted the attention of a man in a black shinigami kimono, who held a large, sharp buster sword with the hilt wrapped in bandages. He had spiky orange hair, and glowing eyes. "Ichigo Kurosaki", he said. "Substitute Shinigami."

"Zouma Santeku", Zouma said. "Not really sure what I can call myself anymore." He drew his blade out, pointing it at Ichigo. "Lower your blade or face death", he said. "You're an enemy?" Ichigo asked. "That's too bad." He rushed forwards, slashing forwards. Zouma moved, being obviously faster than Ichigo. He blocked the strike, and carved towards Ichigo. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo shouted, a burst of Reiatsu exploding out in a crescent shape, and causing Zouma to hack through with his strength, flying back. "Not bad.." Zouma said. "You don't know the half", Ichigo replied. "BANKAI!" A black reiatsu surrounded Ichigo for a bare instant, and faded, revealing him to be in a newer outfit, and holding a black katana. "Tensa Zangetsu", he said. He was suddenly gone, and Zouma immediately realized the ability. Incredible speed was given, but Zouma could win if that was hit. "Eviscerate Tenrai." Cold Fire flooded out, and rushed all around. A burst of black reiatsu fired off towards Zouma, and the flames consumed the reiatsu, deflecting it. The flames instantly roared into the source, and damn near consumed Ichigo from the looks. Steam was released, covering where Ichigo had been.

"Is it over?" Zouma asked. "_Is what ove_r?" Ichigo's voice, but with a synthetic twist asked. Zouma gasped as the steam cleared, revealing Ichigo with a skull-like mask on his face, a black X visible on the mask. His eye whites were black, and his iris were gold. Ichigo was suddenly gone. "Insane speed…" Zouma muttered. "He's just like me…" Zouma's mask exploded onto his face, and he was instantly aware of Ichigo's location. He whirled around, blocking a strike from Ichigo. He quickly charged a black Cero while Ichigo charged something else. "_CERO OSCURAS!"_ Zouma exclaimed. "_GETSUGA TENSHOU_!" Ichigo shouted. The two blasts struck each other, roaring off of each other as shockwaves exploded all around. The two of them brought their blades together again, clanging. _"How do you have a Vizard Mask?! Ichigo _demanded. "_That's what you call it?"_ Zouma asked. The two of them stopped fighting, backing away from each other. Both of their masks shattered. "We have a bit to talk about", Ichigo said. "I guess we do", Zouma replied.

Chapter 9

After Zouma told his story, Ichigo led him to a gigantic warehouse, home of The Vaizard. It comprised of several people named Hiyori, Kensei, Love, Aikawa, Hachi, Ichigo of course, Mashiro, Lisa, and- "Shinji!" Zouma exclaimed. "Zouma Santeku?!" Shinji demanded in shock. "You're like me? That's awesome, ya know!" Zouma grinned. "Do you know this bum, Shinji?" Hiyori asked. "He's my former Captain", Shinji replied. "Catch me up", Zouma said. "What's been happening in the time I've been gone?"

Shinji quickly launched into a detailed story about the course of many years. The rise and fall of Captain Urahara, Shinji's own rise to Captain, Aizen's betrayal, the years as a Vizard, Aizen's revelation of being evil, Soul Society being plunged into War with humanoid hollows known as Arrancar, and their most powerful ranks, The Espada. And then he launched into Aizen's defeat at Ichigo's hands, but also into one simple fact. Aizen's body had seemingly been destroyed, something Ichigo claimed was overboard for him. After hearing the whole tale, and hearing that Aizen's defeat had been 10 years previously, Zouma asked how Ichigo had ended up living with The Vaizard. "He chose to join us after Aizen was killed", Shinji said simply. Zouma asked no other questions. He settled in, and began interacting with the other Vizards. He became decent friends with all of the Vizards, though he was best with Shinji and Ichigo. Hiyori added Zouma to the group of people she liked to abuse, making three, Ichigo Shinji Zouma. Overall, Zouma felt happy again. It was almost like being in Rukongai again, but with no worries this time. But, amid all of this, Zouma had one powerful and negative desire. He hated Yammamoto Genryuusai and The Gotei Thirteen. Zouma had an ambition. He wanted to kill the Captains of The Gotei 13.


	4. Chapters 10 and 11

Chapter 10

The darkness blanketed the entire area all around the black temple. The night sky was devoid of stars, and it was empty like a void. There was no wind, only an icy calm. The black robed figure was easily blending in with the temple and darkness, even as the old man reached him. "You are certain that you can get the job done?" the old man asked. "Definitely. . ." the robed figure replied. "You are certain that he will try it, then return?" The old man paused for an instant, almost as if checking to make sure that the conversation was not being eavesdropped on. "He will, there is no doubt." The old man said adamantly. "And you are certain that he will fail?" the robed figure asked. "I have not lived as long as this making bad guesses." The robed figure smiled, though the old man could not see this, for the robed figure's back was turned to him. "What makes you capable of capturing someone like him, even if he is in a wounded state?" the old man questioned. "They do not call me The Iron Claw for nothing." The robed figure said simply, not offering any information beyond that. "Now as to my payment…" The old man pulled out a small brown cloth bag. He tossed it over the head of the robed figure, whose left hand flashed up, grabbing the bag and pulling it into the folds of the robe.

The old man looked towards the sky. "Quite dramatic", he noted as a black figure became visible in the night sky, masked by the darkness, but seen by the old man's keen eye none the less. "I feel that it is necessary to show you a part of my power", the robed figure replied. It was a black chariot driven by two black steeds with glowing red eyes that approached. As they approached, the grass around slowly began to wither away, slowly began to simply fade and die. Flames ignited on the chariot as the robed figure stepped in. "You will forever remember my name", he promised. "When I am through with this task, you will realize just how far my expertise extends. There is none other like me." The chariot exploded off of the ground, moving into the sky. It zig zagged around a bit, creating a word in the sky made of flames and smoke. "Kain." The old man stared up at the word. "Such showoffs, this new generation", he said. The old man turned, and walked away. His plan would come to fruition.

Zouma whirled around from a standing position. His blade shot up, parrying a large axe with apparent ease. He was inside of a training area, with Hachi's barriers all around. The warehouse had the Vizards inside of it, with all of them just off loafing or doing something casual. The only one paying attention was Shinji, who was watching what Zouma could do. Zouma jumped out of the way of a blast of electricity. He was definitely faster than Sonido, which raised the question of how fast his Sonido was. Zouma whirled around again, sensing something behind him. He parried three blades at once with an unorthodox twist of his blade, before turning it into a figure eight. This disarmed two of the automatons attacking him. Zouma felt a whoosh of air, and backflipped over the attack, and the attacker. The automaton with the axe swung into the other two, dismembering them from the waist down. Zouma landed behind the axe wielding automaton, and shoved his left palm, the free hand, onto it's back. His right hand was the blade hand, for Zouma favored a one handed style at that point. A large Shakkaho exploded out of his hand, eradicating the automaton, blasting it apart. Something told Zouma that something was amiss, some kind of instinct or sixth sense, and he whirled around to the right, aiming his left palm at the final automaton. His mask materialized onto his face for a single instant, and Cero exploded out straight into the automaton, reducing it to ash. Zouma's mask dissolved away as the barrier faded, and he looked up at Shinji. "There's no doubt about it", Shinji said. "Hell definitely made you powerful. You're as fast as an average masked Vizard even without your mask, and your physical strength is through the roof. Ya even have a large amount of Reiatsu equivalent to about four or five captains put together." Zouma grinned. "You're definitely one of the strongest bad asses around."

Zouma's blade shattered, dissolving away into sand. "It also helps that I can summon my blade instead of drawing it." Shinji grinned. His grin quickly soured however as he said, "Just because you're so powerful doesn't mean you can do something stupid. If you need something important, Ichigo and I will back ya up, but don't do something related purely to your vendettas." Zouma didn't reply, simply looked into space for a few instants. He then looked back at Shinji. "It's never that simple", he said.

It took hours of Zouma training in the rain for him to work off his frustration. He had to perform a ritual of training outside over and over to get over his inability to save his comrades, and his hatred for the Gotei Thirteen. "I will avenge you, they will die." Zouma said. He knelt on the ground, his eyes closing as the rain slowly started to soak him. Zouma stood up very suddenly, and flicked his blade around, aiming it at someone. "Whoa!" Mashiro exclaimed. "I'm not an enemy!" Zouma lowered his blade. "Sorry", he said. "Instinct." Mashiro smiled. "Why do you do this every night?" she asked. "I stay awake longer then everyone else thinks so I'm the only one who knows. Not even Kensei-Meanie has figured it out, and he's like a wolf." Zouma's blade dissolved. "It's part of my atonement." He said. Mashiro sat down, and motioned for Zouma to do the same. Zouma sat down also, both of them on the roof of the Vizard's Warehouse. "It's not your fault." She said. Zouma took note of Mashiro. She wore a white and light blue jump suit, with fluffy brown boots. She also wore a red scarf, and had a young face, with a green hair in a bowl cut. She had goggles on her forehead, and brown eyes. Mashiro was young, but she was a beauty for her apparent youth. She had a decent figure, and full lips. Her eyes sparkled, and she was one of those girls that one would think of as extremely cute, and envision would one day be incredibly stunning. "You weren't there." Zouma replied. Mashiro put his hand on his shoulder. "Still it's n-"

"YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Zouma shouted, standing up abruptly. Mashiro stood up with him. "Sorry", Zouma muttered. "I have to go." He began walking away, but Mashiro grabbed his shoulder. "Let me go", Zouma said. "No." Mashiro replied. Zouma whirled around, shoving both of his palms onto twin particular spots on Mashiro's stomach. She gasped, and crumpled to the floor and unconscious. Zouma quickly walked away as the thunder boomed, roaring through the area as lightning. "I have no choice I guess", Zouma said simply. He disappeared into the night with a simple Shunpo.

Zouma arrived at Urahara's shop rather quickly, and knocked. Probably sensing his Reiatsu, it was Urahara himself that answered. "Mr. Urahara", Zouma said. "I'd like to go to Soul Society." Urahara looked at Zouma like he was insane, then laughed. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Just tell me why." He moved into a serious mood, looking at Zouma. "I can't honor your request if you plan to do something foolish." Zouma looked into Urahara's eyes. "Please", he said simply. "I must try to avenge my comrades. You can try to stop me once I get to Soul Society, but I need to fulfill this." Urahara looked back at Zouma's eyes, evaluating him. "Alright." He said. "Thank you", Zouma tacked on as Urahara led him to the gate. Zouma waited as the gated opened, revealing a white light. As soon as it was open all the way, Zouma dashed through. "Don't let anyone follow me please", he requested as he disappeared into the gate. Urahara disappeared from sight as the gate closed, and Zouma watched the darkness of the tunnel. He quickly made it to the exit, and jumped through.

Chapter 11

Zouma made it through the downpour, which apparently had carried into Seireitei as well. He walked for a few minutes only before reaching the gatekeeper. "Let me pass", he said with irritance. The gatekeeper's outfit dissolved from the figure, revealing Yammamoto Genryuusai. "I've expected this", he said. "And I didn't want to keep anyone waiting." Zouma shrugged off his coat, which dissolved into black sand. Yammamoto Genryuusai's extremely muscular torso came into view, covered in hundreds of scars as his robe and shirt vanished. Zouma's blade materialized in his grasp, and Yammamoto Genryuusai's blade left his cane, which disappeared. "I'm ready to end this and avenge my comrades", Zouma said. "You never will." Yammamoto Genryuusai responded. The two of them launched out at each other, their blades flying out. Zouma's blade smashed into that of Yammamoto Genryuusai, who held it in his left. Zouma, holding his blade in his right, charged a Shakkaho in his left hand. He fired it off, and Yammamoto punched through it with a lightning covered right fist, which continued on and struck Zouma in the gut. Zouma flew backwards, and back flipped in mid air, landing back on his feet and skidding on the ground. He spat blood onto the ground, and aimed his blade at Yammamoto Genryuusai. The two of them spoke in unison. "Eviscerate…Tenrai!" "Reduce all Creation to Ash…Ryuujin Jaka!"

Both of their Zanpakutou released at the exact same time, blue flames matching up with red flames, the two of them colliding. This time, they were equal, and Zouma smelled the smoke, nearly choking on it. He burst forwards, slashing. A gigantic flood of more cold fire rushed out as he slashed. Yammamoto Genryuusai held his hand out, and a gigantic pillar of fire rose up to block the cold fire. Zouma zig zagged to the left, out of the way of the pillar, and gave a viciously powerful slash towards Yammamoto Genryuusai. Yammamoto Genryuusai brought up his blade, parrying as shockwaves flew from their point of impact, creating a crater in the ground. "1000 years of practice has made me strong and fast" Yammamoto Genryuusai said. "It took you a hundred years in Hell to have a shot at catching up to me. This is why I am the Captain Commander."

The two of them clashed again, a circle of red and blue flames dancing all around them, clashing constantly. Neither one of them was able to get the lead. "I am not your equal", Zouma said. "I've surpassed you. I am your superior." Zouma released a gigantic blast of Cold Fire, which Yammamoto Genryuusai blocked out. Zouma punched towards Yammamoto Genryuusai, who grabbed his fist. "I will defeat you!" Zouma exclaimed. "BANKAI! TENRAI KEN'O!" A gigantic shadow colossus surrounded him, the darkness flying everywhere, the tendrils moving all around. "It took us years to reconstruct the Sokyokku", Yammamoto Genryuusai said. "But it is three times as strong as before." A gigantic phoenix of flames rose up out of nowhere at Yammamoto Genryuusai's command. "What the fuck?!" Zouma demanded. "You can use it in battle?!" Yammamoto Genryuusai roared. "DISSOLVE IN FLAMES YOU ARROGANT BRATTY FUCK!" The phoenix roared out, exploding into the darkness. Zouma screamed as his bankai was obliterated, managing only to put up a small fight against the Sokkyoku. Zouma managed as a last resort to make an explosion of darkness which canceled out the Sokkyokku, and allowed him to escape with only minimal first degree burns all over his body. Blood dripped out of some wounds on him as the gigantic blade clattered to the ground behind Yammamoto Genryuusai, who sent flames towards Zouma. As another last ditch effort, Zouma brought up the Cold Fire from Tenrai, which he had to release again, barely blocking his foe's flames. "Now I know the truth", he said.

"That's why you killed my comrades isn't it? That's why you tried to execute me!" Zouma looked at Yammamoto Genryuusai with eyes filled with hate. "You're jealous of my power! Until I came along, you were the strongest, you had the best zanpakutou, the best leadership, the best accomplishments! I was starting to dwarf you in everything! EVERYTHING! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR AND FOR THAT YOU TRIED TO DESTROY ME! WATCH MY POWER, WATCH IT DESTROY YOU." Zouma's mask exploded onto his face with it's wolf-like appearance, and the circle of flames quickly changed. Zouma's flames turned a dark, blood red, and overtook Yammamoto Genryuusai's flames. The entire circle became Zouma's flames, allowing pillars all around to shoot up, and large floods, waves, and blasts to move out towards Yammamoto Genryuusai, rushing to attack him. Yammamoto Genryuusai combated them viciously with blasts and kidou of lightning as he moved around, but Zouma was too fast. He kept his attack up relentlessly, and his blade moved in an arc towards Yammamoto Genryuusai at insane speeds. Yammamoto Genryuusai finally gave into his rage, and twin phoenixes of lightning materialized on his arms, and he punched straight into Zouma, who roared in agony. Zouma, with no other effort, decided to go for Ressurection. "Burn away the flesh of my enemies…TENRAI GOJIN!" Zouma's skin turned black as night, and his skin became covered in electric pattern markings of the color white. His iris turned crimson red, and his mask's mouth became his used mouth, while horns grew out of his head. White fur became visible on his clawed feet and ankles, and the claws on his hands appeared to be of steel, and gave off an impression of being indestructible. He gained bone spikes on his shoulders, and he grew massive wings of black fire. His clothes were mostly in tatters, though his pants seemed to be in decent shape, and he still wore them. Zouma took a single step towards Yammamoto Genryuusai as Reiatsu flew everywhere, and pressure crushed down, sparks flying and fires starting. Yammamoto Genryuusai himself was forced onto one knee in front of Zouma's insane power. "Am I bleeding?" Yammamoto Genryuusai asked. Zouma was suddenly next to him. He hissed as he shoved his blade towards Yammamoto Genryuusai. Yammamoto Genryuusai whirled around, only to realize that he had a gigantic hole in his chest with blood all over. His eyes showed his thoughts. When did he miss that? Zouma was fast, and powerful. Keeping up with him would be impossible. He was about to strike again, when the phoenixes roared into him, apparently having minds and power of their own. Zouma roared in agony as he dropped to one knee, his entire form shattering, but his mask rematerializing. He and Yammamoto Genryuusai were both in tatters. Zouma prepared to move again, but Byakuya Kuchiki and Hitsugaya Toushiro were both suddenly there. "_Two more captains join the fray_…" Zouma whispered. "_How nice…_." He aimed his left palm at them. "_Cero Garandou…"_ What appeared to be stretching blackness moved out of his hand, approaching them. "GET OUT OF THE WAY! IT WILL REACH BEFORE THE DARKNESS!" Yammamoto Genryuusai exclaimed, obviously seeing something the others did not. They jumped out of the way, both Byakuya and Toushiro going Bankai in the same instant. Unfortunately for them, the attack appeared to be rather large, for Toushiro's bankai shattered instantly, and blood exploded all throughout his body. It was only by the flames of Yammamoto Genryuusai that the Cero was weakened enough for him to survive, half of his flesh burned away and blood leaking out. Byakuya met a similar fate, and was protected in the same way, but his Shikai remained up. Zouma did not notice it until he was forced to whirl around by the sound, and he became carved by Senbonzakura. Only with a blast of Reiatsu all around his body did he escape. Zouma's mask shattered, and he realized that he had to escape. Zouma limped away, and then blasted off from that position by striking the ground with Tenrai, the Cold Fire becoming like a jet to propel him to and through the gate, which had conveniently been left open. He soared through, and flew all the way until his Reiatsu was over 80% depleted, and he made it out of the gate, plummeting back down into Karakura Town.


	5. Chapters 12 through 14

Chapter 12

Zouma stumbled through the rain, soaking wet, covered in injuries. He'd stripped away his shirt to allow the rain to wash away the blood, even though the process stung massively. Zouma tripped on something, and fell into a puddle with a groan. He stood up, looking around at the streets of the real world. He'd managed to escape from Soul Society, but with an aching heart, with a deep groaning pain, Zouma was crushed emotionally. He'd failed to defeat Yammamoto Genryuusai. He had been too weak to do it after all. A hundred years in Hell, and Zouma had been too weak to do it. Zouma continued to stumble, until at last he reached the Vizard's Warehouse. He felt no Reiatsu in the warehouse. Zouma could guess what this meant. They had realized that he was gone, and were out searching for him.

Zouma stumbled painfully into the warehouse, entering with a limp. Zouma looked around wearily, his vision impaired slightly by exhaustion. Still, he did not miss the movement. Zouma looked all around, for he had caught a glimpse of a movement. It took him nothing more than a split second to realize what was going on. He'd been tricked, and he was being ambushed. Like lightning, Zouma's blade was in his right hand, clenched tightly as his mask materialized onto his face. A black cloaked figure dropped down from nowhere. "Be careful!" the figure shouted. "He is weak, but still dangerous with that mask on!" Out of nowhere, several people emerged. Zouma recognized all, except the black cloaked figure, who held an omniscient knife blade in his left hand, and a butcher's knife in his right. Both blades he held in a reverse grip, facing inwards rather than out. Zouma continued looking at the figures surrounding him, and at the black cloaked figure, and it took him only a moment to realize who the cloaked figure was. _"Kail. . ."_, he whispered. "_I've heard of your exploits."_ That was all he got out before he was forced to evaluate the others.

Yammamoto Genryuusai had obviously paid him, and given him support. Captain Soi Fon, Captain Komamura, and Captain Mayuri were all there. With a roar, Zouma began his attack. Only five seconds had passed since his entering the warehouse. He was fast, and powerful. Unfortunately, his wounds were great, and he'd been fighting all out not too long ago, also delivering unto him exhaustion. Zouma's movements were only a quarter as fast as they could be, and only a quarter as strong as they could be. Zouma whirled around as he sensed something, only barely managing to parry a dagger stab from Soi Fon. She was faster than he was at that moment, so Zouma knew who the biggest threat from behind would be. Soi Fon would hound him like a ninja. Zouma heard a feral growl, and whirled around to see Komamura bashing his blade down. Zouma parried it on equal terms, but felt the ground under him crack, and felt his knees weaken. This made Zouma too slow to stop a kick from the side from Soi Fon. Zouma cart wheeled to keep himself on balance. It was only then that he saw Kail toss something. Zouma heard a powerful cracking sound, and everything went white with an odd explosion of light. Zouma stumbled around in place, completely stunned. His working senses told him something was coming. He felt the gust of air as something approached. Zouma brought up his blade to parry, and received a small cut on the left arm, but nothing more.

Zouma felt his vision and hearing begin to clear, and took into account his surroundings the moment he even saw a blur. A punch from Komamura shook Zouma heavily, and cracked a few bones as it sent Zouma into the wall, denting it as blood shot out of his mouth, and leaked from the mask. Zouma cursed, and whirled away as Soi Fon came again. This time, Zouma managed to round house kick Soi Fon in the face, sending her rolling to the side. Soi Fon flipped while this happened, balancing herself again. Zouma charged a Cero on his right hand, which was mobile. His left was heavily damaged from the powerful strain of Cero he'd used earlier against Byakuya and Toushiro. The Cero fired out towards Kail, who cart wheeled to evade it. Zouma stumbled, dropping to one knee. He slashed outwards blindly, hacking his blade across Komamura's chest. Komamura roared as blood sprayed out, but then retaliated by punching Zouma in the face. Zouma gasped as half of his mask was shattered, and he felt an ear splitting pain in his head. Blood poured into his eyes, blinding him as another pain erupted into his gut, signifying that Kail had taken an opportunity to stab him with both blades. Zouma was about to retaliate against all of this, when a stinging sensation on his back sent him flying back into the already dented wall, and had him slump to the ground. Soi Fon had struck. Zouma was still blinded, and had no time to clear his eyes. He was in a bad situation. It went from bad to worse as an eerie numbness started creeping it's way throughout his system. The blades that Kail used were drugged, there was no doubt about it. Zouma did not have enough Reiatsu to simply charge himself with it and purify his system with an ungodly aura.

As a last ditch resort, Zouma twitched his left arm, and held both palms outwards. Twin Cero Garandou fired out. Zouma managed to rub his eyes with his elbow, and caught a glimpse of what happened. He saw twin black horses materialize from nowhere, before disintegrating from the Cero techniques. He also saw Kail take third degree burns on the left thigh, and Komamura gasp in pain as everything on his right arm from the elbow down was incinerated, for he had not moved fast enough. Blood leaked out as Zouma stood up, leaping away from them, his sword being placed into his mouth, since his hands were becoming too numb to hold it. At that point, it became apparent that Mayuri was still there. "ASHIHOGI JIZO!" he shouted. Zouma cursed. A purple smoke exploded throughout the warehouse, but it appeared that all of Zouma's foes were using some kind of resistance. Zouma saw this through a small opening spot in the blood seeping into his eyes, before this too was covered up, crimson red clouding Zouma's sight. Zouma held his breath, knowing that the smoke was poisonous simply by guess. Zouma leapt away again, trying to get out of the warehouse, but was stopped short by a vicious punch to the already injured gut. Zouma felt no pain, the toxins were taking their effect. Blood shot out of his mouth, and he flew backwards. Zouma moved his head around wildly, straining his ears so that he could hear. Blood leaked along the hilt of his blade, which he refused to release from his mouth. Zouma managed to bring his right hand up to grab his sword, and Reiatsu exploded onto his face, revitalizing his mask.

Zouma roared, moving out to strike at his foes as the blood cleared, and he released a large flurry of movements and slashes across Soi Fon, who took several slashes on her body, but managed to strike Zouma twice in the shoulder with daggers that probably also contained some toxins. Zouma whirled around as he heard a whoosh, and blocked Komamura. He charged a Cero the instant that their blades hit, and fired. Komamura roared, and released a huge strain of Reiatsu to block some damage, but still took the initial burns of Cero. Zouma whirled on Kail, who smiled coldly at him. "Game over." Kail said. Zouma rushed forwards, but suddenly, everything went black.

Chapter 13

"It took a while to ensure that he has over an hour left to live." Unohana said. "You used about six different immobilizing toxins on him, and you carved him up pretty badly." Komamura grunted. "If we had not, there is a chance that we would all have died. Regardless of his injuries and exhaustion, he was strong, but Kail's planning made us stronger." Zouma opened his eyes vaguely to see the world in a blur. Everything was blurred, and he identified people only through their voices. He felt completely drained. He knew what that meant. He was out of usable battle Reiatsu. Zouma could not use anything. No mask, no kidou, no zanpakutou. He vaguely made out the shape of his sheathed and confiscated weapon held by Captain Mayuri. "All of you, move along." Yammamoto Genryuusai said. "Mayuri, lock his blade away somewhere. We will leave the two Kuchiki here to interrogate him." Zouma heard several figures leave, and heard the doors slam. A small gust of wind told him that he'd been slapped very hard, but the toxins in his body told him that he couldn't feel very much at that moment.

"Anything to say?" Byakuya's voice asked. "I thought I beat you badly enough to keep you down for weeks…" Zouma wheezed. "Trash such as yourself could never do such a thing." Byakuya responded. "Then how did it take three Captains and a hired merc to capture this trash when he was injured and exhausted?" Zouma asked. Byakuya did not respond. Zouma's blurred vision made out a girl with medium length black hair, spiky, and sparkling blue eyes. She had a very pretty face, but was rather young. She had a decent figure, but a rather flat chest. "Who might you be?" Zouma asked. "Rukia Kuchiki", she responded. Zouma laughed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of two Kuchiki family members interrogating me?"

"A member of our house is dead", Rukia said, "And a friend of mine could well be dying as well, both of them were attacked by something with a Hellish Aura. The only Hellish Aura we've ever come across, Zouma, is yours." Zouma considered for a moment. "It's possible that I attacked them", he said. "Though highly unlikely. I have not fought anyone besides Yammamoto Genryuusai and his henchman and cronies. Unless the two were part of the force striking out at me, then it wasn't me." Rukia slapped Zouma. "Do you have no sympathy for the dead?!" she demanded. "Were you ever a victim to something cruel like that?! Have you ever had someone dear die?!" Zouma looked at Rukia as the blur slowly cleared. "Yeah…" he said. "I was Yammamoto Genryuusai's victim. He beat me down and slaughtered my comrades in front of me. I didn't even do anything to deserve it. No charges were properly placed, nothing. It was his jealousy of my power, I'd wager." Rukia slapped Zouma again. "Power has nothing to do with anything!" "You're wrong", Zouma disagreed. "Power is everything. Only the weak are victims." "That's not true." Rukia said. "It's because of monsters like you that there are victims, not because people are weak." Zouma responded very easily. "I am no monster, but people are made victims by those similar to myself because those people are weaker than their tormenters. Power is everything. If you'd been stronger, you could've been sent out with your friends, and even saved them from whatever attacked them. I am strong, so I bend people to my purposes if I must. That is the cycle works." "If you are strong, then why are we interrogating you?" Byakuya asked. "We are your God in here." "I am strong", Zouma said, "But not strong enough I suppose. If I'd been stronger, none of this would have happened. My comrades would be alive, and I wouldn't be cooped up like an animal." Zouma felt pain on his arms, as if they were being torn off while on fire. He glanced at his arms, noticing for the first time that he was hanging from the wall by shackles and chains on the wrists, and that his feet were binded cleanly to the wall.

"I will no longer be the victim eventually", Zouma said, distracting his interrogators. He was regaining Reiatsu and strength. He just needed about 20 more minutes to gather enough of his hellish Reiatsu to destroy the shackles. Fighting off Rukia would be easy. Fighting off Byakuya would be difficult. Zouma would instead have to escape.

Chapter 14

Zouma bided his time slowly, talking his captors around in circles. Eventually, they grew fed up with him, and began torturing him. Zouma did not scream, simply took the beating. "You want me to submit?" he asked. "To bow to you arrogant weaklings? Don't make me laugh. I will destroy you both in more ways than one before this day is over." "Don't fuck with me." Byakuya said, uttering a swear for the first time since Zouma had seen him. Zouma laughed. "Too late to tell you not to make me laugh", he said. "But now it's time…" Suddenly, his shackles were blown apart by his Reiatsu, which he released. Zouma did not have enough leftover to face these two, but he still wanted to destroy them. He then remembered his battle with his inner hollow, and his forcing it to submit. The hollow still had Reiatsu! Zouma looked deeply inside of himself. _Fight for me. Now. I command it._ Zouma's hands grew clawed as his eye whites turned black and his iris turned gold. "_Ordered me to fight for you_?!" the hollow demanded. "_GOOD CHOICE! YOUR BODY'S CREAKING FROM ALL THIS FIGHTING YOU'VE BEEN DOING, SELFISH BASTARD! NOW I GET TO SHOW MY POWER IN RETURN! HA HA HA HA HA_!" The hollow rushed forwards, moving at an insane speed. Byakuya could not keep up as a blast of raw Reiatsu shoved him into the wall, cracking it. The hollow grabbed Rukia, and ripped open her kimono, before completely yanking it off, along with her pants and underwear. The hollow smashed Rukia in the head to stun her, nearly cracking her head open as he threw her to the ground. Flames danced all around the area as suddenly, a large green imp rose out of the ground. "_I came from Hell! I can do things nobody else can do!_" the hollow shouted.

The imp's manhood solidified, and it grabbed Rukia, penetrating her quickly. It drew in and out very quickly, causing Rukia to cry out as tears formed in her eyes. "No please! Please stop it! No! Please no more!" She was on the ground as filth accumulated on her naked body, and the imp raped her savagely. Byakuya stumbled upwards, Senbonzakura moving around him. "You animal…get away from her…" he whispered. "_I don't know_", the hollow said, "_I like watching this bitch get raped_." He rushed outwards, clawing through Senbonzakura, before clawing into Byakuya's chest and digging into it, propping Byakuya onto the ground. The hollow grabbed Byakuya's hair, and yanked out a large handful of it, the Kuchiki braid being torn with it. The hollow laughed and roared, before the claws vanished from the hands, and the eyes returned to normal, signifying that Zouma wanted the body once again. He watched the imp continue to rape Rukia for a few moments, before smiling coldly. "I told you that I'd destroy you both." He said. Zouma kicked the door down, and left the room, after performing something else. Zouma put his hand on Byakuya's head, and Rukia's head as well. Using a new ability he'd taught himself previously, he drained them both of Reiatsu, replenishing himself while weakening them further. After leaving, Zouma went searching for his Zanpakutou. He wandered through stone brick corridors all over, before realizing that he could just summon it. Right on cue, his Zanpakutou materialized in his right hand. "Sorry Mayuri", Zouma said. "But this means that it's all over for you people. A quarter of my Reiatsu is back, and my injuries suck, but I can drain you now that you're coming to me to reclaim my Zanpakutou." Zouma took out several guards and sentries, draining them to replenish himself. By the time he met up with Mayuri, he was strong enough to defeat him.

Mayuri didn't have a chance against the onslaught of Tenrai, which allowed Zouma to knock him out and drain him. "I've cut two Captains so far…" Zouma whispered. "That means that I can kill you both whenever I want, so long as the Infinite Cut remains alive." Zouma continued his journey, at last bringing himself to the Squad 1 barracks. There, Ukitake and Kyoraku waited for him. Zouma battled them as well, before defeating and draining them both. Both had cuts on them, and were unconscious. Zouma was almost fully replenished at that point as his mask reformed on his face. "Yammamoto Genryuusai", Zouma said. "You are injured, and this means that I have a better chance than before. Your death is now."


	6. The Final Chapters

Chapter 15

Yammamoto Genryuusai was already outside, waiting for Zouma. "It's been over a thousand years since any Shinigami could rival my power." Yammamoto Genryuusai said. "I commend you for injuring me in our earlier battle." Zouma did not respond, only stared coldly at Yammamoto Genryuusai. _"I am more powerful than you are_", Zouma said after a few moment's pause. Yammamoto Genryuusai drew his blade, aiming it at Zouma. Both combatants wore no shirt, though Yammamoto Genryuusai's torso was bandaged. "Reduce all Creation to Ash, Ryuujin Jaka." Flames exploded up out of nowhere as Zouma waited, his Dark Red flames moving around as well, amplified and changed by his mask.

There was no more need for hesitation. Without any, the two exploded forwards, shockwaves blasting off of the points they left, and more shockwaves blasting from the point of their impact as their blades slammed together, Reiatsu crushing down, charging and flying everywhere as flames battled each other. It became immediately clear that Zouma's flames were stronger, backed by his mask and Yammamoto Genryuusai's weakened by his injured state. Zouma slashed wildly at his flames engulfed those of Ryuujin Jaka. Suddenly, he felt another crushing pressure. "Bankai…" Yammamoto Genryuusai whispered harshly.

Zouma could no longer see quite suddenly, his entire vision blanketed by a haze of red and white, and his flames snuffed out. Zouma felt approaching heat, and heard a chorus of children as the flames approached him, singing a song of death, his death. Zouma cursed, and leaped back, only to feel heat rise up behind him, coming to destroy him. Zouma released mounds of Reiatsu, and fired off twin Cero to his front, while bringing his remaining Cold Fire to his back. He was barely defended from what felt like a sudden explosion. Zouma was buffeted, and forced to the ground, still blind. He felt something warm and wet dripping from his torso on various places, and from his shoulders, and he knew that he was injured. Zouma heard panting, and recognized Yammamoto Genryuusai's fatigue, as well as took on his location. In an instant, he fired off a powerful Cero towards Yammamoto Genryuusai, who took the hit head on due to fatigue. He dropped to his knees, but his intense Reiatsu and flames had obviously shielded him, for Zouma could still hear his breathing after hearing the light dropping noise.

Zouma's Reiatsu quickly fluctuated, magnifying as it snuffed out the flames. His vision slowly returned, revealing Yammamoto Genryuusai to be burned on multiple parts of his body, and injured even more on the torso. Further analysis revealed the Bankai to no longer be there. Fatigue prevented Yammamoto Genryuusai from controlling it any further. Zouma was about to continue his assault, when he heard a sound, and a voice.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" A gigantic blast of dark red Reiatsu flew at Zouma in a crescent shape. Zouma quickly dove away, and aimed his blade at the newcomer. It was Ichigo! Ichigo was in Bankai State, and his eyes showed determination. "Zouma", he said, "You can't kill all the Captains! Seireitei will fall apart, and I won't let you do that." Zouma looked at Ichigo for a moment, before bursting into laughter as his mask moved to the side of his face, shutting off his extra power for a moment. "You don't seem to understand", Zouma said. "I can crush everyone here. In fact, I am crushing all of you. Oppose my revenge, and I will kill you." Ichigo held his blade in a two handed grip, aiming it at Zouma. "So you betray me too?" Zouma asked. "You all betray me…each and every one of you…And I'm sick of it…" His mask exploded onto his face, and he rushed towards Ichigo in a burst of speed, becoming nearly invisible with this as Dark Red Cold Fire moved forwards. "_I'M SICK OF ALL THIS BETRAYAL!"_ he shouted. Ichigo's mask quickly formed on his face, and he parried, sending out a gigantic blast of Getsuga Tenshou to counter the Cold Fire. The two combatants took a couple of steps back, before rushing forwards again. Zouma slashed against Ichigo's blade, and Ichigo parried, dragging his blade along Zouma's, and stabbing towards him. Zouma dodged to the left with a side step, and slashed down on Ichigo's right shoulder from a diagonal standpoint.

Ichigo brought his blade up in a flick, deflecting Zouma's blade to the side. Zouma grabbed Ichigo's face very suddenly, and shoved him downwards, smashing him into the ground. Zouma aimed his left palm at the downed Ichigo, and a blue Cero with lightning all around it charged. Ichigo gasped, and moved away, charging something in his blade. "_Gran Rey Cero!"_ Zouma exclaimed, firing it off towards Ichigo. "_Cero Oscuras_!" Ichigo exclaimed as a black Cero fired off in response. The two Cero collided, and Ichigo's soon overpowered Zouma's. Zouma cursed, and dove away. Ichigo followed him, slashing down. Zouma quickly parried, and Ichigo blasted a Getsuga Tenshou forwards. Zouma, in response, had his Cold Fire protect him. He then proceeded to jump back. "Bankai, Tenrai Ken'O." The sky darkened as Zouma's metal blade vanished. In it's blade, a black blade of flames formed on Zouma's sword hilt as intense gravity started pulling Ichigo. A black sun attack was being used, for Zouma's Bankai was being strengthened by his hollowfication. Ichigo was pulled in as a flash of black reiatsu erupted out of him, attempting to defend.

Zouma roared with his power. Suddenly, the sun blade shattered, revealing Ichigo. Ichigo's hair was a long, orange spiky due that went down to his shoulders. His hollow mask had become his face, his hair a crown all around like a lion, hiding the rest of his head. His skin was white, and red tattoo patterns were visible on his arms, legs, and chest. His hollow hole was on his chest, and he wore an unzipped black leather coat. He had fur on his ankles, and his hands and feet were clawed. The most striking thing however, was Ichigo's blade. It was a black square for a hilt, with a black blade in the shape of a thick swastika on it. Ichigo spun the blade, his Reiatsu pressurizing, cold, menacing. With no other option, Zouma Ressurected. Zouma's skin turned black as night, and his skin became covered in electric pattern markings of the color white. His iris turned crimson red, and his mask's mouth became his used mouth, while horns grew out of his head. White fur became visible on his clawed feet and ankles, and the claws on his hands appeared to be of steel, and gave off an impression of being indestructible. He gained bone spikes on his shoulders, and he grew massive wings of black fire. His clothes were mostly in tatters, though his pants seemed to be in decent shape, and he still wore them.

Zouma and Ichigo moved at each other, their speed equal. Their blades collided as flames and Reiatsu danced everywhere all around, quickly battling each other. Cero were traded off, among them Cero Garandou and Cero Oscuras. Zouma took wounds, Ichigo took wounds. The two of them battled for a long time, before at last, it came time for a conclusion.

Zouma took a step back, charging all of his power as his wings disappeared. His blade became surrounded in a gigantic mass of flaming Reiatsu, and Ichigo did the same. The two roared at each other. Zouma realized that he only had about half of his Reiatsu left at that moment. He'd be weakened in this confrontation. Mainly, it was because he was injured, had been tortured earlier, and had expended quite a bit against Yammamoto Genryuusai. It didn't matter, Zouma thought, he would still get his end result if he pressed on even after.

Zouma's Reiatsu was a menacing, and evil black that surrounded him like fire as pressure crushed down, shattering and dissolving buildings, absorbing them in as people all around that were gathering to witness the fight started dropping to their knees. Some literally started to bleed as their bones cracked and shattered. Ichigo's Reiatsu was quite similar, crushing down in a menacing black, though with a tint of red in it. The two hollowfied combatants roared at each other, and moved for the attack.

They collided, their blades sending sparks and shockwaves flying as the ground shook. The Reaitsu thickened, consuming and blanketing both of them, shielding them from view as their power struggled against one another. In their moments of clash as their wills and strength battled one another, they got to talk. "We could have been friends you know", Ichigo said while the two of them were inside the white haze that was the result of their power. "Yammamoto Genryuusai didn't let that happen", Zouma replied. "No, you didn't let that happen." Ichigo disagreed. "Your revenge consumed you. It broke you down, and forced this." Zouma shook his head in frustration. "Don't you see?!" he demanded. "Yammamoto Genryuusai killed everyone dear to me, all of my comrades! He couldn't even provide me with a good reason! HE JUST DID IT AND TRIED TO KILL ME! HE DESERVES TO DIE! IT ISN'T REVENGE, ICHIGO! IT'S JUSTICE!" Ichigo sighed. "We have nothing more to say then", he said. He roared as the two pressed against each other, their powers reaching full peak in their confrontation while trying to outdo each other. At last, the Reiatsu exploded, rushing across both of them and shattering the confrontation, sending the both of them back.

Both of their hollow forms shattered, leaving them with ruined clothing, burned bodies, blood pouring out of injuries, and their swords returning to their battle forms, Zouma in Shikai, Ichigo in Bankai. Both were out of breath, panting. "If I'd had my full power, you would have died." Zouma said. "Well then it's lucky that you didn't", Ichigo responded. Suddenly, flames exploded all around Zouma, who roared in agony. "ZOUMA!" Ichigo exclaimed. He whirled around, seeing Yammamoto Genryuusai, who was fortifying his Reiatsu to try and kill Zouma.

Cold Fire rushed out, consuming Yammamoto Genryuusai's flames, which only then returned. The two flames battled each other, and Zouma roared. He dug his blade into the ground, and pressed the flames with his bare hands. The two battled for only a few instants, before an explosion consumed them both, and buildings collapsed onto them with a powerful detonation.

Chapter 16

Leaves slowly drifted on a calm wind as Ichigo cried out, his hands outstretched. The rubble was a huge mountain, through which several Shinigami dug fiercely. A literal river of blood was moving out of the river, and the sunset was a crimson and purple at the same time. Somehow, the scene was actually beautiful, despite the destruction. It was peaceful in those moments, though it was uncertain how.

Zouma was there, his entire lower half under the rubble, blood leaking out of his mouth slowly. The river of blood was from his injuries, and his eyes were empty, lifeless. His lips moved slightly as he spoke. "Rein…" he whispered. "I…finally…get…to see you…again…" He looked at the sunset, and then at the scene near him. The shinigami recovered Yammamoto Genryuusai's body. "He's dead…" one of the shinigami whispered. "Impossible!" the other replied. "Get a medic! Get Captain Unohana!" Zouma smiled. "I avenged you…Rein…" he muttered. "I'm so glad…"

It was in that moment that, high up in the sky, watching from a flying carpet, Urahara and The Vizards noticed Zouma's body. Mashiro was crying, and Shinji's eyes were shielded by his beret. Kensei, Love, Aikawa, and Hachi were all somberly looking at the scene, while Kisuke took off his hat, lowered his head, and closed his eyes, bowing in respect for Zouma.

Down on the ground, Zouma was still smiling as he slowly found inner peace. "I can't see anymore right now…" he muttered. "But that's okay…" His eyes began to close, the lids covering the eyeballs. Within a few seconds, his eyes were closed, and an exhale escaped his lips, as did life it appeared.

End

Story written by T.B.

Ideas all by T.B.

Bleach characters and story are not T.B's property, and are copyrighted and created by Japanese manga author Tite Kubo.

Epilogue

He was set out across the roof as the Vizards knelt around him, giving their respect. The rain beat down hard on his body, with the pale skin, the medium length black hair, and the closed eyes. The blood was washed away with the rain, and the burns were soothed. There was no longer any smile on his face, and yet, happiness was evident. His sword was sheathed, and lay next to him. "Come on", Shinji said. "We have to start the fire." All of the Vizards moved away from the body, none of them wanting to stay and watch it before it was burned. As they got a few steps away, the body twitched. The rain stopped, and Zouma Santeku's eyes opened.


End file.
